Homeless Heart
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Jerome has had a rough life. He's been abandoned and forgotten and found friends in those least likely. He never knows who to trust. Where will he turn now?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a new Patrome story for everyone. Hope you enjoy and I would love to know what you think!**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Victor's gone tonight. We're going to party!" Alfie and I burst into the common room where the rest of the house was gathered.<p>

"Victor's gone?" Amber asked with a flip of her long hair.

"Yeah he's out for the night," I answered.

"So we're going to party!" Alfie repeated.

"But what if he comes back? A stupid party isn't worth the wrath of Victor," Mara pointed out.

"Yeah and I'm not going to take the rap for you guys if we get caught," Joy smirked.

"I'll take the blame if we get caught," I assured them.

"I highly doubt that slimeball," Patricia countered.

"Oh come on Trix, you don't believe me?" I complained giving her my best award winning smile.

"It's not like you to take the blame Jerome," Patricia smirked.

"Well why don't you give me a chance to prove you wrong," I suggested looking straight at Patricia.

"Oh…fine, I'm in," Patricia sighed giving in.

"Great," I smiled at Trix. "What about the rest of you guys?" I asked looking from face to face around the room.

"Ugh, fine I'm in too," Joy caved.

"I'm always up for a party!" Amber squealed. "Let's get this started!" she started to take control, which was fine by me. As long as we had an amazing party going within the next hour I didn't care who got it together.

"Hey Jerome?" Patricia said coming up to me.

"Yeah?" I smiled down at her.

"Why do you want a party all of the sudden?" she asked smiling up at me.

"Victor's out, so why not party? Besides it's been a long hard week and I need a break," I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Because of Poppy?" Patricia asked knowingly. Patricia knew me better than I even knew myself at some points. Even though we got into fights a lot we were still good friends. She was someone I could go to no matter what and not worry about being judged. That might not be the Patricia everyone else was used to, but that was the Patricia I knew.

"Exactly," I mumbled. Poppy was bringing up all of these memories and emotions I'd rather _not_ face. I just needed to unwind and get away from all of the past that Poppy brought back to the surface. All of the things that I had been trying all my life to suppress…I needed this party…I needed to let go and with Victor out for the night I couldn't think of a better way to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and I would love to know what you think!**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

An hour later and Amber had pulled off a great party. The common room was packed with students from other houses and it was exactly what I needed.

"Hey Trix!" I cried over the roar of the music as I made my way over to where she was standing in the corner watching from the sidelines.

"What?" she looked up at me as I approached. She had some of her auburn hair braided and clipped back and there was her telltale purple steak mixed in with her hair.

"Why aren't you partying?" I asked nudging her slightly.

"I'm more of a people watcher," Patricia smirked.

"Well I don't blame you. It is kind of fun to watch other people make fools of themselves, especially Alfie," I added with a wink.

"He is clueless when it comes to Amber, isn't he?" she laughed watching him crazily dancing around in the middle of the room.

"That he is," I sighed. "Sometimes I don't get how I am friends with him," I joke.

"Oh, I think we both know why. He's not serious and he lightens the mood. We both know you need that," Patricia answered still staring at Alfie.

"Yeah that's true…" I trailed off. Patricia knew some of my sorted past, but nowhere close to all of it. She did make a great friend though, but only one other person understood how I felt and it was the least likely person.

"Sorry…so what did you want?" Trixie asked looking up at me.

"I need you to be my wingman," I smirked.

"Oh and why not use Alfie for that?" she questioned.

"Well since we just established that he is totally clueless when it comes to girls, that probably wouldn't be the smartest move," I smirked.

"Good point," Trix laughed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Help me get Mara," I smiled, with Mick out of the picture it was my turn to try and win Mara over.

"Probably not the best move Jerome," Patricia advised.

"Why not?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"She's still trying to get over Mick. Trust me you don't want to get involved with that right now," Trixie motioned to where Mara was sitting sulking in the corner. It was obvious she wasn't over Mick yet.

"Alright…fine," I sighed. Was I ever going to get a chance with Mara?

"Don't look so bummed," Patricia laughed nudging me with her shoulder playfully.

I nudged her back smiling. I knew Trix was right it wasn't a good idea to get involved with Mara right now.

"Then dance with me," I grabbed Trixie's hand and tried to pull her to the middle of the room where people were dancing. She followed me, but as we got to the 'dance floor' the music cut off.

I looked around to see what was going on and my eyes landed on Victor standing in the doorway. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

No one answered and he yelled, "If you don't live here get out!" There was a beeline for the door as all of the other students fled Anubis House. Once everyone else had left, Victor demanded, "Whose idea was this?"

Everyone looked around exchanging looks and there were a few people muttering, "I thought he was supposed to be gone?"

"Whose idea was this?" Victor demanded again when no one stepped forward.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They were all seeing if I'd stay true to my word most of them thinking I never would. "It was mine Victor," I stepped forward hearing the gasps of surprise around me.

"Wow, you really did it," I heard Trix whisper behind me.

"Let's go Mr. Clarke," Victor shook his head sadly. He clearly had been hoping it had been someone else. I followed Victor silently to his office where I would soon receive my punishment. Had the party been worth it? Hell yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I would love to know what you think.**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was seated in Victor's office awaiting my punishment. I had been in his office so many times that it felt like a second home and I wasn't afraid of getting punished because I knew he would go easy on me.<p>

"What were you thinking Jerome?" Victor asked me as he sat across his desk from me with folded hands and tired eyes.

"I wanted a party," I simply stated. That was the truth. I just wanted a party.

"I understand that," Victor sighed. "but why?"

"To get my mind off of everything," I admitted. You would have thought that I wouldn't spill my guts to Victor, but Victor knew more about me than anyone else in this house…and my whole life. Victor was just like me.

"Jerome, next time you want to get you mind off of things let's not throw a party. Just tell me and I'll let you and the house go into town and get away from everything." Victor explained, looking more than ready for me to get out of his office so he could focus on whatever was bothering him.

"Okay Victor," I smiled. That should be fun.

"Here's your punishment," Victor threw the ratty green toothbrush that Alfie was always using across the desk to me.

"Oh come on Victor!" I complained. "Can't you just let me off with a warning or something?" I asked. There was no way I was going to be cleaning toilets with a toothbrush.

"Fine, just don't let everyone else know that I went easy on you," Victor gave in as he put the toothbrush back in his desk.

"Thank you Victor," I exclaimed. The truth was I could get Victor to do whatever I wanted him to do. He felt sorry for me and understood the position I was in because he had been in a similar situation when he was younger.

"Is everything else okay Jerome?" Victor asked with concern lacing his voice.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before replying, "Everything's fine Victor." It wasn't the whole truth, everything wasn't exactly fine, what with Poppy showing up and all, but I really didn't feel like talking about that right now.

"If you ever need to talk you know where to find me," Victor said.

"I know Victor," I smiled. It really was nice to have someone always there for me, even if it was Victor, but he really wasn't that bad. I guess I had two people who were always there for me because I knew Patricia always was too.

"Okay, then get out of my office Mr. Clarke," he said a little louder for show.

"Bye," I smirked as I left his office. I had gotten off with only a warning…this day was going pretty good. I always knew there was a reason for having Victor as a friend. It was a long and complicated story, but yes Victor and I were friends not that anyone else knew or suspected a thing. They all still hated his guts which was fine by me because that meant I was the only one on Victor's good side which meant special treatment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I would love to know what you think.**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked back down to the common room after my little meeting with Victor and found the rest of the house waiting for me. "So? How bad is it?" Amber asked as I walked into the room.<p>

"Oh, terrible. I'm on toilet duty for the next month," I lied. They didn't need to know that Victor and I were on good terms.

"That sucks dude," Alfie sympathized. He would know he was on toilet duty every other day.

"I can't believe you actually took the blame," Patricia exclaimed in shock.

"He deserved to, after all it was his idea," Joy countered.

"Whatever. I'll survive," I sighed and flopped down onto the couch that Patricia was sitting on alone.

"Well I'm off to bed," Mara said and headed out of the room. Little by little everyone else filed out of the room and headed off to bed, except for Patricia.

"I still can't believe you took the blame," Patricia laughed.

"You have that little faith in me Trixie?" I asked with a smile. Trixie knew me well and I couldn't disagree with her…it was like me to bail on everyone else.

"Can you blame me Jerome?" she asked from next to me.

"No," I laughed. I felt so comfortable around Patricia I had no problem talking to her like this.

"So what was the real punishment?" she asked turning her eyes to me.

"What do you mean?" I feigned confusion.

"Oh come off it Jerome, I know you're lying," Patricia smiled. "So what do you really need to do?"

"Nothing," I admitted. I knew Patricia wouldn't tell anyone else anything that I told her. She could keep a secret.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just got a warning. No big deal," I brushed it off not wanting to go into detail on why Victor had let me off the hook. That was a story for another day.

"Lucky," Patricia laughed pushing me playfully. She wasn't one to push and she understood when I didn't want to go into detail on something. "So how are things with you and Poppy?" she asked effectively changing the subject.

"Okay I guess. It's weird to see her after all this time…I never really grew up with her," I sighed. My past was complicated and Poppy was part of the complication, but it wasn't her fault. I couldn't hold it against her because she was too young to remember everything that had gone down when she was just a baby. That was a story for another day too.

"Let's just forget about all of that right now. I don't want to think about Poppy or the past," I sighed.

"Fine by me," Patricia smiled not going to push me on the subject. She knew I would tell her soon enough in my own time. There was a lot that Patricia didn't know, but I knew I could trust her with everything; the problem was I didn't know how to tell her. It was hard to come to terms with all of it on my own and I couldn't easily explain everything to Trixie without understanding it myself first.

We went on to talk about random things like school and the house, but I knew Patricia's mind was still on everything I didn't want to talk about. Patricia didn't know about that part of my life…actually no one did, except Victor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I would love to know what you think.**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I rolled out of bed and made my way down to the dining room where I could hear voices and smell the delicious food. My stomach grumbled and mouth watered at the smell. I walked into the room and immediately headed towards my normal seat next to Patricia only to find that someone I'd never seen before was already sitting there and he and Patricia were bickering.<p>

I slid into the open seat between Alfie and Joy and asked, "Who the hell is he?" motioning to the blonde haired tan guy who appeared to be American.

"The new guy," Alfie said with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"What new guy?" I asked still staring at him and Patricia.

"The guy who is taking Mick's place. His name is Eddie," Joy explained. "He's from America."

"Oh lucky us," I mumbled as he scooped some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"But he is hot," Joy whispered back as she stared at Eddie.

"No he isn't," I muttered. Why did we need a new guy anyway? He seemed like he was stuck up and…well…so _American_.

"Keep telling yourself that Jerome," Joy laughed as she turned to her food.

I couldn't help but watch as Patricia and Eddie went back and forth bickering. "Why are you so bossy?" Eddie was asking Patricia.

"I'm not!" Patricia snapped. "You're nosy."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Eddie smirked.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment," Patricia shot back. She was pretending to hate this new Eddie character, but I knew better. I knew she loved going back and forth with people like she and Eddie were right now. The problem was, I was so used to her going back and forth with me that I felt slightly jealous that she had found someone else to bicker with.

"Don't kid yourself Patricia," Eddie smirked.

"Oh, trust me I'm not, but you obviously are if you think I'd actually compliment you," Patricia said quickly, her accent heavier than normal.

"Could you repeat that? I couldn't understand your accent," Eddie pushed the right buttons.

"We are in England. You are the one with the accent here," Patricia shot back.

"Nah it's still you," Eddie smirked again.

"Would you just leave me alone?" Patricia snapped.

"Not likely," Eddie retorted.

"You heard the girl, leave her alone," I shot from across the table.

Eddie turned from Patricia to look at me saying, "And who do we have here?"

"Jerome," I answered. "Jerome Clarke."

"Well Jerome, I suggest you mind your own business," Eddie smirked his smirk that seemed to be his trademark.

"Patricia is my business," I answered. She was my best friend, I considered her my business.

"Oh really?" Eddie asked.

"Really," I snapped. As Patricia sent me a grateful look from across the table. She seemed to believe I had done this for her, but truthfully I'd done it for myself because I couldn't bear to watch her flirting like she had been with Eddie. Yes, I was interested in Mara, but I was also jealous of Eddie and Patricia. Call me selfish, but I didn't want Patricia to be with anyone else but me, even if I had a crush on Mara. Patricia was supposed to be mine and this Eddie character wasn't going to steal her from me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I would love to know what you think.**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At lunch I made my way to the student lounge like any other day, to sit with Alfie and Patricia and sometimes Joy. I walked into the room and saw that it was packed with people, which was unusual. I pushed my way through the crowds of fawning girls and made my way back to the couch where I normally would sit with Patricia, but my seat was already taken by none other than Eddie.<p>

All of the girls were gathered around hoping that he would look their direction, but all he was looking at was Patricia. My Patricia. I couldn't have this. I was about to go shove myself in between them when Alfie came up saying, "Hey dude, everyone's obsessed with Eddie."

"No shit, Alfie," I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for Alfie's idiocy right now. I wanted Patricia to myself…even though I was supposed to be interested in Mara…maybe if I went and flirted with Mara Patricia would get jealous…it was worth a try.

"Hey have you seen Mara?" I turned to Alfie.

"She's sitting over there," Alfie motioned to the stage behind Patricia and Eddie where Mara was sitting staring at the ground. She really looked like she could use some cheering up, but how was I going to make Patricia jealous if her back was to us? I'd figure that out later.

I started to push my way through the crowd of girls again and my eyes connected with Patricia's as her face broke into a smile of relief, "Hey Jerome, why don't you sit with us?" she offered scooting farther away from Eddie.

"I'm going to check on Mara," I whispered pointing back to the lost looking Mara.

"Oh, okay," Trixie responded with disappointment as she looked back at Mara.

I smiled at her for a moment and then she went back to whatever bantering was currently going on with her and Eddie. I made my way back to Mara and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Mara?" I asked.

"Everything," Mara breathed as she looked up from the place she had been staring at.

"Mick?" I asked already knowing I was right.

"Mostly. I can't believe he's actually gone," she whispered.

"Me either," I answered as I stared back and Eddie and Patricia.

"I mean I know I let him go, but is it bad of me to want him back?" she asked turning her big brown doe eyes to me.

"No, the heart wants what the heart wants," I muttered as I continued to watch Patricia. Apparently my heart wanted Patricia, not Mara.

"Thanks Jerome. I need to go email him," Mara smiled with new hope.

I waved as she walked off and continued to watch Eddie and Patricia who were so obviously flirting, even if Patricia would never admit it. Eddie said something and Patricia pushed him back, shaking her head. I didn't want Patricia to be pushing Eddie…I wanted her to be pushing me…I wanted to be in Eddie's position. What was happening to me? Me, Jerome Clarke, was actually jealous of this rude American…what had happened?

Patricia had happened. I couldn't watch them flirt anymore so I grabbed my things and stormed out of the lounge. I could feel many eyes on me and turned around at the door and caught Patricia's, which were full of questions. She knew something was up…but did she know what? I just shook my head and made my way out of the school. I didn't feel like going to the rest of the day's classes and I had other things to think about. I needed to figure out what the hell I was feeling. I was supposed to have a huge crush on Mara, not Patricia, but maybe I only want what I can't have. And I definitely can't have Patricia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter and thanks again to Chrono XIII for the great idea for this chapter. I really appreciate it and I think it turned out pretty good if I dont say so myself :). I would love to know what you think.**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stormed back to Anubis House, not caring that I was skipping class. I just needed to get away from everything and think. I needed to figure out how I was feeling about Patricia…and quickly. I burst through the door and up the stairs, knowing I would find Victor in his office. I looked into the windows as I approached the door and sure enough Victor was sitting there playing a game of chess with himself, he really looked like he needed some company and I could be that.<p>

I pushed open the door and sat across from Victor at the table. Without even looking up Victor knew it was me and said, "Shouldn't you be in class Jerome?"

"Yes, but don't even try to talk me into going. I'm skipping," I said as I moved a chess piece.

"May I at least ask why?" Victor questioned as he contemplated the board in front of him.

"I can't concentrate and I need to clear my head. Class is definitely not the place to do that," I admitted as I considered my next move.

"What's bothering you Jerome?" Victor asked, he knew me too well.

"Everything," I muttered and that was the truth, there was a lot on my mind that was just bringing me down.

"Does it have anything to do with the arrival of Poppy?" Victor asked as he moved a black piece.

"That's part of it," I sighed leaning back in my chair and running a hand through my hair as I looked down at the board still.

"Let me give you one piece of advice Jerome," Victor started.

"What is it?" I asked as I slid a white piece to kill a black one.

"Don't take it out on her. She didn't have a choice in any of this and it's not her fault," Victor said.

"I know that Victor, but what made her better than me?" I asked the question that had been bugging me for awhile.

"I can't tell you that," Victor said. "But I do understand your situation," he continued. "I was in your position too. Always wondering why I wasn't good enough and what I'd done wrong."

"I know," I mumbled. I knew all of Victor's story just like he knew mine and they were more similar than I could have imagined. We were both unwanted. "Let's not talk about this anymore," I muttered as I waited for Victor to make a move.

"Okay Jerome," Victor nodded and went back to the game. We played a few move turns in silence before Victor asked, "Is there something else bothering you Jerome?"

"Yes," I admitted. "But I don't think you can help me."

"Why is that?" Victor questioned.

"No offense, but after ninety some years without a girlfriend or wife you aren't exactly the first person I would go to for girl advice," I mused as I played my next move.

"None taken," Victor smiled slightly. "Is it still Mara?"

"No," I sighed. It would be so much easier if it was still Mara though.

"Then who?" Victor asked curiously.

"Patricia," I admitted. I couldn't believe I was falling for Patricia Williamson.

"Ahh…" Victor trailed off in thought as he considered the board in front of him.

"Can I ask you one more thing Victor?" I asked as I watched him move his pawn.

"Go ahead," Victor urged as he folded his hands in front of him waiting for my next move.

"What's up with this Eddie fellow? Why has he suddenly come to Anubis House in the middle of the year?" I asked, but before Victor could answer I continued. "I mean I know that there is an empty spot with Mick gone and all, but why Eddie? And why now?"

Victor sighed as he gathered his thoughts. "Eddie's father is a huge deal in the Egyptian History world," Victor admitted.

"So you're trying to use Eddie to get your hands on the elixir," I nodded in understanding.

"Yes," Victor whispered.

"I just don't get why you don't just give up on all of this elixir stuff. I mean I know you do it because your dad thought you couldn't and you want to prove him wrong and all, but your life seems miserable with all of this elixir stuff. So why don't you just move on?" I mused as I moved my piece.

"You will never understand Jerome," Victor sighed.

"Actually I think I am the only one who will ever understand," I countered. "I know what it's like to be abandoned by a parent, but you don't see me chasing after some shot in the dark that may never come true," I said as I leaned back in my chair. I had never really understood why Victor would throw his life away to prove his father wrong. Yes, I did know where he was coming from and all, but why ruin your own life to get back at the man who will never accept you anyway.

"It's not that simple Jerome," Victor sighed as he moved a black piece.

"I guess not," I sighed giving up for the time being, I was fighting a hopeless cause. At that moment the girl who had been plaguing my thoughts all day came up the main steps and caught my eye from outside of Victor's office. I smiled at her and she gave me a questioning look, I couldn't blame her. After all she had no clue that Victor and I got along. Actually there was a lot she didn't know.

"What the hell are you doing?" Patricia asked as she took in the scene of Victor and I playing chess.

"Playing chess," I smiled as I move my last piece saying, "Check mate."

"That much is obvious, but why?" Patricia asked completely confused.

"See you later Vic!" I smiled as I rose from my chair and pulled Patricia out into the hallway with me.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Patricia and it's time I told you the truth," I sighed as I looked into Patricia's eyes. It was time I was completely honest with her. She deserved to know and I was ready to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I would love to know what you think.**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on Jerome?" Patricia asked once I'd led her to her room and closed the door, ready to spill everything.<p>

"My life has been pretty complicated…" I trailed off, unsure how to begin.

"I know that Jerome," Patricia looked up at me with concern in her eyes.

"I know, but you don't know the full story…actually no one but Victor does. It's about time I was completely honest with you," I said hoping that I was doing the right thing.

"I'm listening," Patricia said patiently as she pulled her legs up underneath her as she settled in to listen.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning," I sighed. "I have had a rough past, but you already know that. You just don't know why." Patricia cocked her eyebrows with intrigue, but didn't interrupt. "I have lived at Anubis House for practically all my life," I admitted. "I know you feel like you have too, but I literally have," I paused.

"What do you mean?" Patricia looked up at me with wide eyes.

"My parents dropped me off here when I was five and never came back," I whispered, it was hard to open up, but it felt good.

"That's awful Jerome," Patricia gasped.

"Tell me about it. They dropped me off and left me to die," I sighed.

"What about Poppy?" Patricia wondered.

"They kept Poppy which is the main reason I don't get along with her too well. She had what I'd always wanted and I could never understand why they didn't want me anymore," I felt the familiar tear at my heart that I always felt when I talked about this.

"How did you know about Poppy?" Patricia whispered. "I mean you were little when you were abandoned, do you remember her?"

"Only slightly, but a few years ago I met her," I muttered, but didn't elaborate.

"How did you meet her?" Patricia pushed and then added, "If you don't mind telling me that is."

"I don't," I smiled. "I'm going to be completely honest with you from here on out. We met when my mom reached out to me a few years back."

"Your mom reached out?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, but it was too little too late," I murmured.

"Why did they leave you?" she wondered aloud. This had been the question I'd struggled with since that day when I was five years old when they left me behind.

"At first I had no clue. I mean I was only five and I thought I'd done something wrong, but it turns out it was all my dad. He didn't want to have to deal with me anymore and my mom didn't really have a say when it came to my dad," I informed. "So they left me."

"Why did they keep Poppy?" Patricia wondered.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I have my theories. I'll let you make your own, but mine go along the line that she was a girl and I wasn't…" I trailed off. I don't think Poppy's life was as easy as I'd always thought. I think my dad had his own reasons for keeping Poppy and abandoning me.

"Okay…" Patricia sighed catching on to my troubled thoughts.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"What happened to your dad?" she wondered.

"My mom and him got divorced. Once she was free of him she reached out to me claiming that it had been his idea and she didn't want to go along with it and regretted it every day of her life, but I'm not sure I believe her," I knew she wasn't completely at fault, but I just couldn't forgive her, not yet.

"Wow…I had no clue Jerome," Patricia mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"You had no way of knowing and I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'm not some charity case," I snapped.

"Sorry…" Patricia apologized.

"No, I am. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It's just I don't want any pity. I'm perfectly fine now," I sighed.

After a moment of silence Patricia asked, "So, that's why you and Victor get along?"

"Yeah, he was always here and the truth is he is the only one who has any idea of what I've been through," I admitted.

"Why's that?" Patricia asked.

"He had father issues too. He grew up ostracized and alone, like me," I murmured. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"Oh really?" Patricia said skeptically.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Somehow I doubt that since he was willing to sacrifice our lives for his stupid elixir," Patricia shook her head.

"I didn't say he couldn't go overboard sometimes, but the only reason he wants the elixir is to prove his father wrong," I admitted.

"Yeah, I don't believe it," Patricia refused.

"And that's fine, I'm just telling you what I think," I smiled.

"I know and I really want to believe you, but I can't suddenly start believing Victor is good…it's just too bizarre," Patricia laughed.

"That is true," I smiled. "Do you have anything else you want to know?" I asked. I had told her pretty much all of the story and it felt great to confide in someone.

"If it's any consolation, you turned out well even though you grew up here," Patricia motioned to the crazy house around us.

"Thanks, I owe it all to Victor and Trudy. They were the ones who raised me, which could be why I want to believe that Victor is mostly good," I smiled.

"They did a great job," Trixie smiled at me. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here," she smiled.

"I know that and thank you Trixie," I smiled. It really did feel great to have Trixie on my side. I was really glad I opened up…even if I hadn't told her the whole truth…that is the truth about liking her.

"No problem," she smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my chin on her head and breathed in her scent…there was no doubt that I was falling for Trixie, but what should I do about it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait...things have just been so busy. I will try to get alot more up this weekend and possibly even finish the story. I would love to know what you think. And if you have any suggestions of where to go next please let me know!**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since I had told Patricia the truth about my past and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It felt great to have someone besides Victor to confide in, now if only I could tell Patricia the truth about how I felt, but I couldn't. I knew by telling her about my past I wouldn't push her away, but if I told her how I felt there was a very big possibility that would be exactly what I would be doing. There were too many what ifs, What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she laughs in my face? What if she does feel the same? What if? What if? What if?<p>

I shook my head attempting to clear it from any thoughts of Patricia as I made my way to the common room. I walked into the room and the first thing I saw was Patricia and Eddie sitting next to each other on the couch bickering back and forth like usual. There was no escaping Patricia's hold on me. Every time I saw her all I could think was: what if?

"Hey dude over here!" Alfie called from the corner of the room.

My head snapped in his direction and I smiled as I tried to ignore Patricia and Eddie as I made my way over to Alfie.

"What's bothering you dude?" Alfie asked as I sat next to him.

"Nothing," I muttered as I stared towards Patricia.

"Oh I get it. You're still crushing on her," Alfie said motioning over towards Patricia and Eddie.

"Still?" I asked. Alfie didn't know that I like Patricia…no one but Victor did.

"Yeah. Mara," Alfie clarified. "You still like her."

"Oh…" I trailed off as I noticed Mara in the far back corner of the room behind Patricia and Eddie. Of course Alfie had meant Mara. There was no way he could have any clue about Patricia.

"So, do you?" Alfie pushed. He had been spending too much time with Amber.

"I'm not sure anymore," I muttered as I ran my hands over my face in frustration. We sat there in silence for a few moments before I finally asked, "What does she see in him anyway?"

"I don't know. Now that he's gone maybe she realizes how much she wants him back," Alfie answered referring to Mick and Mara.

"Yeah I guess…" I trialed off again. The truth was I was pretty sure I was over Mara, but there was no point in clearing things up with Alfie. That would only cause more questions.

"He's annoying and condescending. I don't get it," I mumbled.

"Umm…dude? Are we talking about the same guy?" Alfie asked his face lined in confusion.

"I don't know," I muttered as I watched Eddie staring into Patricia's eyes…ew…that was supposed to be me flirting with Patricia and pushing all of her buttons, not Eddie. "I've got to get out of here," I mumbled to Alfie and I got up and made my way to the door.

I stopped at the door of the common room and looked back one last time. This time Patricia was looking at me and our eyes connected. She stared at me questioningly and for a moment I thought she knew what I was thinking, but then she looked over her shoulder and saw Mara. Her eyes lit up in understanding…the same understanding that Alfie had had, but they were both wrong. Patricia's smile widened as if she had a plan and she winked slowly at me as she looked between Mara and I again.

I shook my head and left the room. Patricia still thought I liked Mara, but she had no clue how wrong she was. All I could think about was Patricia, Patricia, Patricia. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and sweep her off her feet into the most passionate and breathtaking kiss possible as I tangled my hands in her hair and she pulled me closer. All I wanted anymore was Patricia…and all Patricia thought I wanted was Mara. Where had everything gone wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I will try to get alot more up this weekend and possibly even finish the story. I would love to know what you think. And if you have any suggestions of where to go next please let me know!**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jerome! Wait up!" I heard Trixie yell from behind me. It was the next day and classes were over for the day and everyone was hanging out in the student lounge, but I just needed a break from all of this and all of my feelings. I was heading back to Anubis House when Patricia stopped me.<p>

"Hey," I smiled putting on my best carefree smile as I turned around to face Patricia.

"So I was thinking about you and Mara," Patricia said as she caught up with me.

"What about me and Mara?" I asked running a hand through my hair as I continued to walk.

"She seems better about the whole Mick thing now and I was thinking that if you were still interested it would be a good time to give it a shot," Patricia answered as she fell into step next to me.

"Okay," was all I said. It was great and all that Patricia was trying to help me with Mara, but little did she know she was the real girl I wanted. It was kind of ironic that the girl I wanted was the one who was willing to help set me up with the girl she thought I wanted.

"You don't seem all that excited. I figured you'd be jumping with joy by now," Patricia teased as she nudged my shoulder with hers. It took all the self control I had to stop myself from pushing her up against the tree we were walking passed and kissing her breathless.

I was lost in my fantasy when I realized Patricia was waving her hand in front of my face and I could see her mouth moving, but nothing was coming out…wait a minute…something was coming out, I was just blocking it out. "Jerome you there?" she was saying trying to get my attention.

"Oh, yeah…" I trailed off as I came back to reality.

"What's wrong Jerome?" Patricia asked her face etched with concern.

"Nothing. What would be wrong?" I asked looking at the ground as we approached Anubis House.

"Well, yesterday you were staring at Mara and practically drooling and today when I say you can make a move you just phase out," Patricia answered.

Patricia had no clue that she was the one I had 'been practically drooling over' yesterday. She was the one I wanted, not Mara. I needed to tell her, but I had no clue how to tell her. "I'm not sure I'm into Mara anymore," I sighed as I pushed the door to the house open and let Patricia go in before me.

"What's with the sudden change?" she asked, looking back at me with a slight frown.

"Nothing Trix…honestly," I sighed. I walked past her and into the kitchen to find something to eat, but I was met by the sight of Eddie with a huge mess on the counter in front of him.

"Oh, what are you doing in here!" Patricia whined as she came in to the kitchen too.

"Hey Yacker! Jerry," Eddie smirked at us before going back to his creation.

"What the hell is that?" Patricia asked staring down at the sandwich and chip cluttered counter.

"Lunch," Eddie smirked and he squirted what looked like mayo onto his sandwich.

"No shit Sherlock," Patricia snapped. "_What_ is it?" she clarified.

"Grilled cheese," Eddie answered.

"With chips on it?" Patricia asked in outrage.

"Yep," Eddie put the top piece of bread on the sandwich. "Want a bite?" he offered.

"That's disgusting!" she snapped, shoving the sandwich away.

"It's delicious," Eddie countered as he took a huge bite.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it," Patricia said shaking her head.

Eddie just smirked at her again as he took another bite. "Slimeball," Patricia muttered as she stormed out of the room.

Wait a minute…did she just call Eddie a slimeball? That was my nickname…I was Patricia's slimeball, not Eddie.

"Want some Jerry?" Eddie offered.

"Save it," I turned and left the room. If I knew one thing for sure it was that I couldn't stand Eddie. He was stealing Patricia from me and I wasn't going to have anything to do with it. Patricia was mine…she always had been and she always would be…even if she didn't know it yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I will try to get alot more up this weekend and possibly even finish the story. I would love to know what you think. And if you have any suggestions of where to go next please let me know!**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked into the dining room the next morning to find Patricia and Eddie arguing over Eddie's stack of pancakes. Patricia was saying that they definitely weren't edible as Eddie shoved a huge forkful into his mouth. They were bantering again and I couldn't stand it. There were no two ways about it, I was jealous of Eddie. I couldn't even deny it anymore.<p>

I turned around and left the dining room before I took more than a step in. I needed to talk to someone, but who? Patricia was the one I'd normally talk to during this situation, but she was quite unavailable at the time being.

I tried to shake any thought of Patricia from my head as I walked out into the cool morning air and made my way to the school without breakfast. I walked into French class really early. The classroom was completely deserted, but that was exactly what I needed. I took a seat and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

I really needed Patricia right now. She would know exactly what to do, but I couldn't really ask her the best way to admit to her how I felt…unless…she didn't have to know it was her. She could think it was Mara who I was interested in, even though I'd just told her that I wasn't interested in Mara only yesterday.

At that moment Patricia herself walked into the room and sat at the desk in front of me and turned around to face me. "What's bothering you Jerome?" she asked.

"Nothing Trix," I sighed. I really needed to grow a pair and man up…I shouldn't be beating around the bush. I should just tell her.

"Oh come on Jerome. I know you better than that," Patricia sighed.

"Fine…if you were me how would you tell the girl you liked how you felt?" I asked choosing my words very carefully.

"You mean Mara?" Patricia asked with a look of confusion.

"Yeah…let's go with that," I agreed. See I never really said Mara…she did.

"I thought you didn't like her anymore," Patricia stated.

"I changed my mind," I lied. I hated lying to Patricia, but this really was the only way.

"Then just tell her how you feel. That should be enough to win her over," Trixie answered with what looked like slight disappointment, but maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part.

"Trix? Can I tell you something?" I asked slowly. This was the perfect time to admit how I felt. We were alone and she seemed to be willing to hear me out.

But right as Trixie was about to respond everyone else started to file into the classroom, including Eddie who came over to Patricia and without a word grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it. I didn't wait for Patricia's response to this…I couldn't. Instead I made my way quickly out of the classroom. I couldn't do this today.

I stormed straight out of the school building and off into the distance to clear my head. I walked for a few moments and found that my feet had brought me to the old library where the Egyptian collection was. The door was ajar, so I went in to look around. Inside I found Victor looking very closely at a particular exhibit that featured some book. "Just give it up Victor," I sighed. I was so tired of his search for eternal life. He just needed to get over the fact that his dad didn't believe in him and move on. Maybe I should be taking my own advice…I needed to get over the fact that Patricia might not be interested in me like I was her and just admit to her how I felt. Once and for all.

"What are you doing here Jerome?" Victor barked as he spun around to face me.

"I needed to clear my head," I sighed and went to look at the display he had been looking so intently at. It was of a bunch of old Egyptian books.

"What's bothering you Jerome?" Victor asked. He didn't care anymore that I was skipping class, he knew it would be pointless to try and get me to go back.

"You can't help me Victor," I sighed, for once wishing that he could.

"Is this about Mara or Patricia again?" Victor asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"I know that I don't know much about this type of topic, but from observations over my many years here I have come to realize that girls just want you to be honest with them. If that doesn't work they also seem to like to be showered with pointless gifts, take Amber for example," Victor said. He was right about all of this, but it really wasn't that simple. Okay…maybe it was, but Patricia wasn't like ordinary girls. She was different and that was half of the reason I liked her.

When I didn't answer, Victor added, "You're jealous aren't you?"

I nodded. I wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"Why don't you use your jealousy in a more useful way instead of turning it into rage, turn it into a way to win her over," Victor suggested.

That's when it struck me. Patricia was making me jealous with Eddie, so why not make her jealous with Mara. "I'll make her jealous," I whispered. "Thank you Victor!" I exclaimed as I rushed out of the library, ready to make my dreams come true.

"That's not what I meant Jerome!" Victor called after me, but I ignored him. This plan was foolproof. If I made her jealous with Mara, then maybe Patricia would see what she was missing out on. This was perfect!...okay, maybe not foolproof, but perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I will try to get alot more up this weekend and possibly even finish the story. I would love to know what you think. And if you have any suggestions of where to go next please let me know!**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I had decided on a way to execute my plan to make Patricia jealous. I would spend a lot of time with Mara, but I wouldn't actually tell her that I liked her or anything like that. I didn't want to lead her on or use her in any way, but I could help her with her new editor's position on the school website and still make Patricia jealous…hopefully.<p>

"Hey Mara, need any help?" I asked as I walked into the classroom where she was considering submissions for the website. She was alone and it seemed like she was swamped with things to do. Of course Joy wouldn't help since she had been turned down as editor…that was just like her.

"Jerome," Mara smiled as she looked up at me. "Actually that would be great," she admitted as she turned back to the stack of papers in front of her.

I set my bags down and went to stand next to her asking, "What can I do?"

"Can you sort these by topic?" Mara asked as she handed me a portion of the stacks of papers. "They got all mixed up and it is so much easier to review them if they are in the right categories," Mara said as she continued to read the paper in front of her, occasionally marking it with red pen.

"Of course," I smiled as I set about sorting the papers into different piles. I did this in silence because Mara was occupied with reading the papers and I didn't want to disturb her. I was doing this to make Patricia jealous, not to annoy Mara.

"Here you go," I smiled about fifteen minutes later when I had finished sorting through the papers she had given me. "What else?" I asked.

"Could you run these down to Mr. Sweet's office?" Mara smiled up at me as she handed me a bunch of forms that she had filled out.

"Of course," I smiled as I took them from her. It really wasn't all that bad helping Mara. We'd always been friends of sorts and it really looked like she could use one now.

I made my way down to Mr. Sweet's office and dropped the forms off. On my way back to the classroom where I had been working with Mara I heard a commotion in the student lounge. I couldn't help but go see for myself what was going on and when I got there I saw none other than Patricia and Eddie making what looked like posters. There was glitter everywhere and paint all over their hands. They looked awfully cozy sitting on the couch next to each other as they bantered away and worked. I felt a pang in my chest at the sight; I really couldn't stand Eddie being that close to Patricia. I missed the friend I had always had in Trixie.

"There you are," Mara's voice came from behind me.

I jumped back from the door and turned to face her. "Yeah…sorry I got distracted," I admitted as I glanced over my shoulder again to look at Patricia.

"I can see that," Mara laughed. "They sure made a mess making those posters for the website," Mara sighed. "One more thing to clean up…"

I just nodded as I stared at Patricia again. "You like her, don't you?" Mara slowly said.

"What? No of course not!" I objected.

"Jerome," Mara countered in a knowing voice.

"Okay, fine I do…" I trailed off.

"Why don't you just tell her then?" Mara asked, staring in the room too.

"The same reason you didn't tell Mick you didn't want him to go to Australia," I sighed.

"Look how well that turned out for me…" Mara trailed off with a frown.

"Sorry I shouldn't have brought that up," I sighed, internally hitting myself for being so insensitive.

"No, it's okay," Mara sighed. "Just don't let her go like I did with Mick. Tell her how you feel Jerome, you won't regret it," Mara said as she headed back to the classroom.

Mara was right, making Patricia jealous wasn't the way to win her over. I needed to tell her how I felt, but I didn't want to ruin whatever she had going with Eddie…truthfully I did, but if she actually liked him then I didn't want to screw things up for her. Why was love so complicated? Yes, I said love…I was in love with Patricia Williamson, my best friend. What was I supposed to do now?

I shook my head unsure and looked back at her one last time before going to follow Mara, but this time when I looked Patricia was staring back at me with a smile on her face. She lifted her hand in a wave and I did too. Things used to be so simple between us. If it was any other girl I would walk in there right now and kiss her, but it wasn't any other girl. It was Patricia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I will try to get alot more up this weekend and possibly even finish the story. I would love to know what you think. And if you have any suggestions of where to go next please let me know!**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next few days I spent helping Mara, not to make Patricia jealous, but because Mara seemed to really need my help. I was on my way to drop off some more papers to Mr. Sweet when I was stopped by voices farther down the hallway. I recognized Patricia's voice and followed the sound until I saw Eddie and Patricia standing by the lockers hanging the posters they had been making. Patricia was up on the ladder hanging a neon pink sign and Eddie was standing below and obviously checking her out. The sight of Eddie looking at Patricia in this way made my blood boil. I needed to do something, but I couldn't. I knew I should just move on with my task, but my feet were glued to the floor as I watched.<p>

"How does that look?" Patricia was asking Eddie.

"Amazing," Eddie mumbled without even looking up at the sign, he was talking about the view.

"Did you even look?" Patricia asked.

"Of course," Eddie smirked.

"I don't believe that," Patricia snapped as she whipped around on the ladder to face Eddie, but she lost her balance and all I saw was Patricia falling backwards and towards the floor…right into Eddie's arms. My heart flipped in my chest, on one level I was glad that Eddie had caught Patricia, but on another I wished it had been me, her knight in shining armor.

"You okay?" Eddie asked, with Patricia still in his arms.

"I'm fine. Now put me down," Patricia commanded.

"Gladly," Eddie smirked as he set Patricia down. When her feet hit the floor Eddie removed his arms from around her, but he moved one to brush a piece of stray hair behind her ear as he stared into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked slowly, but she didn't break eye contact.

"Nothing," Eddie whispered as he began to lean in towards her. Eddie was going to try and kiss Patricia! I was not going to have that.

Their lips were less than an inch apart when I stepped into action. "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked, pretending as if I hadn't been standing there watching this whole time.

Patricia shot away from Eddie as she answered, "Hey Jerome, walk me back to the House?"

"Sure," I smiled, glad to get Patricia away from Eddie and completely forgetting that I was supposed to go visit Mr. Sweet.

"Bye Eddie," Patricia said over her shoulder as she pulled me off towards the exit.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, me trying to figure out what I had just seen and Patricia trying to figure out how much I had seen. "What do you even see in him?" I finally asked as we walked down the steps of the school.

"Who?" Patricia asked.

"Eddie," I clarified.

"Absolutely nothing," Patricia defended as she turned to look at me.

"You sure about that?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Of course," Trixie answered. "Why would you think I'd see anything in him?"

"Maybe because you spend all of your time with him anymore," I muttered. "Oh and maybe the fact that you were about to let him kiss you," I added.

Patricia just stared at me with her mouth agape. "Wait a minute," she stopped walking. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. She didn't know how right she was, but I couldn't let her know that…or maybe I should…I don't even know anymore.

"Jerome…" Patricia smiled in a knowing way.

"What do you see in him?" I asked again, ignoring her question.

"Nothing. He is fun to banter with though," Patricia added.

"I thought that's what I was for," I said under my breath, I just couldn't get over the fact that Eddie had seemed to completely replace me.

"You are jealous, aren't you Jerome?" Patricia accused happily.

"Of course I'm not Patricia!" I snapped and walked off in the opposite direction, it was time to deliver these papers in my hand to Mr. Sweet. And if I stayed another minute I would end up spilling everything…but isn't that what I wanted? So why couldn't I just do it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here is a the next chapter. I think there may be only one chapter to go...but we'll see. And if you have any suggestions of where to go next please let me know!**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the next day I avoided Patricia at all costs. I knew she was trying to find me so that we could talk about yesterday, but I didn't know what to say. I wasn't ready to admit how I felt.<p>

As soon as classes were over I quickly made my way back to Anubis House so that I could talk to Victor. I knew he probably would be of no use, but at least it was someone to talk to. I made my way up the steps to his office, but stopped in my tracks when I saw a familiar auburn haired girl talking to him. Why was Patricia talking to Victor? And what about?

I cautiously made my way over to the open door and stood flat against the wall right outside so that I could hear and see what was going on, but I couldn't be seen.

"What did you need Patricia?" Victor was asking from his seat at his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jerome," Patricia answered. Why did Patricia want to talk to Victor about me?

"What about Miss Williamson?" Victor asked.

"Well Jerome hasn't really been acting like himself recently and I was wondering if you knew why?" Patricia asked as she stood in front of Victor's desk.

Victor didn't answer right away, almost as if he wasn't sure how to respond. After all as far as Victor knew, Patricia didn't know anything about our relationship. "Victor, Jerome told me all about his past and his relationship with you. That's why I'm here asking you if you know what's off because besides me you're the only other one who has a chance of knowing," Patricia added after Victor's silence.

"He's had a lot on his mind lately," Victor sighed as he folded his hands on his desk.

I wasn't sure what I should do, I didn't want to stand here and listen to them talking about me like this, but I couldn't get myself to leave either. I really needed to know what they were going to say about me…I just wasn't sure if I wanted to know what they were going to say.

"That much is obvious," Patricia said in her usual short tone. "But what?"

"I'm not really at liberty to discuss that with you Miss Williamson," Victor stalled. Good, he shouldn't tell Patricia anything that I'd told him in confidence…but I had the feeling that she would soon talk him into it.

"Does it have to do with Mara?" Patricia tried a different approach.

Victor didn't respond. "Oh come on Victor!" Trixie complained. I knew she just wanted to get to the bottom of all of this and I knew I should tell her myself, but I wanted to see how this played out.

Victor sighed and slowly started to give in, "He recently mentioned something about Mara."

"What?" Patricia asked impatiently.

Victor didn't answer again. "Does he like her?" Patricia asked almost desperately.

"No," Victor simply answered. "He doesn't like her."

"But he does like someone?" Trixie pushed.

"Yes," Victor nodded slowly, his expression pained as if it hurt to admit my secrets to Patricia.

"Who?" Patricia insisted.

It was time for me to step in; I wasn't going to let Victor be the one to tell her that I liked her. I needed to do that for myself.

"Who Victor?" Patricia insisted again.

"You Trixe," I answered her question as I revealed myself. She spun around so fast her hair whipped her in the face as she stopped. Her face slowly registered what I said and slowly it broke into a smile. The prettiest smile I'd ever seen.

"Me?" Trixie asked slowly, almost as if she didn't believe me.

"Yes you," I smiled as I took a few steps towards her, my eyes connecting with hers. Now Patricia knew how I felt…but what would her reaction be?


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you Chrono XIII for the challenge and thank you for proof reading. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Here it is, your happy ending. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would really love to know what you think and I hope I didn't disappoint, but if I did please let me know and sorry that it's over.**

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You like <em>me?<em>" Patricia asked in shock as she looked up at me.

"Yes I do Trix," I smiled and leaned in to kiss her when Victor cleared his throat. "Sorry Vic," I smiled and grabbed Patricia's hand. "Let's go somewhere else." She followed me wordlessly as I led her back to her room where we could be alone. It hadn't escaped my notice that she hadn't really responded to my declaration yet.

When we got to her room she sat down on the edge of her bed and I stood in front of her suddenly nervous. "Trixie, I like you," I smiled down at her and before she could say anything I continued. I needed to get everything off my chest before I lost the guts. "I have for a while now, but I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to ruin what we have, but I just couldn't ignore it anymore. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to tell you. So, yeah…if you don't feel the same way we can just pretend like I never said anything and yeah…" I rambled on.

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Patricia asked as she stood up and pushed her lips to mine. Suddenly all of my dreams were coming true. I was kissing Patricia and she was kissing me back. All too quickly her warm lips were parting from mine as she smiled up at me saying, "Jerome, I feel the same way."

"You do?" I asked. I had always thought she liked Eddie.

"Yep," Patricia smiled.

"What about Eddie?" I asked more confused than ever, but also happier.

"What about him?" Patricia asked. "We're nothing more than friends, if you can even call us that. You mean so much more to me than Eddie."

"Really?" I asked, really hoping that I wasn't dreaming.

"Of course," Patricia smiled. "So you really were jealous of Eddie?" Patricia asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about Jerome," Patricia smiled as she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled my lips down to hers. I slowly kissed her, my lips moving against hers. We kissed slowly for a few minutes before she tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer. I deepened the kiss and suddenly our tongues were dancing with each other, fighting for control. I gave in and let Patricia take control, truthfully I loved being at her mercy. All that mattered right now what that Patricia was mine and I was hers. She finally knew how I felt and she felt the same way.

Eventually we pulled apart to catch out breath and Patricia asked, "What does this mean?"

"I know what I want it to mean, but what about you?" I asked hoping that she felt the same way that I did.

"I want this to work," Patricia smiled up at me through her thick lashes.

"Me too," I smiled.

"So are we Patrome now? As Amber would call us," Patricia asked rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"As long as I have anything to do with it," I smiled as I crashed my lips down on hers. This kiss was quick and filled with passion; almost as if we were afraid the other would disappear at any moment. As Patricia's tongue danced against mine and her hands wrapped through my hair again pulling me closer I felt like I was in a dream come true.

"What about everyone else?" I asked as we took a breather again.

"Screw them," Patricia smiled as she pulled me back down to her. We kissed and kissed until we couldn't anymore. Patricia and I were made for each other and I couldn't get enough of her, good thing I could kiss her whenever I wanted now. Patricia and I were no longer just best friends; we were so so so much more. We were Patrome.


End file.
